1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brake pad spreaders and more particularly pertains to a new brake pad spreader for pushing a brake piston into a brake caliper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of brake pad spreaders is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allows for a rod of the system to rotate to drive a brake piston into a brake caliper and inhibit the brake piston inadvertently forcing the rod back. Additionally, the system should include an abutment plate that is pivotally coupled to a rod to allow the rod to rotate without rotating the abutment plate against the brake piston.